


Daredevil whumps

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Confrontation, Fighting, Identity Reveal, Impaled, Insomnia, Mind Control, Truth Serum, a little bit of implied no self preservation, more tags later for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Little whumps with Daredevil characters for FebuWhump 2021.Day1:Mind control. Someone took control of Mike and Matt have to snap him out of it.Day2:Matt talked to Mike about being Daredevil. Mike made his decision on the topic.He wants to join Matt.Day3: Matt got a dose of truth serum and asked to talk to Mike.Day4: Matt got slightly impaled on a mission and Mike calls for helpDay5: Karen finds out Mike is going out as another Daredevil with MattDay6: Mike and Karen both can't sleep and end up talking a bit
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Mike Murdock, Mike Murdock & Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> This and maybe and some of the others might be a little late but I will try. This is the first one of these I have done. So, I’m going to keep them in one thing, and I’m just doing like the first little scene that pops into my head as practice. 
> 
> Matt is in his devil suit here by the way
> 
> mind the grammar please, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt is Mind control. 
> 
> Someone took control of Mike and Matt have to snap him out of it.

“Mike!” Matt yelled, the name echoing in the warehouse, bouncing off of the walls.

“This isn’t you, listen to me!” Matt put his arms up in a block position, but Mike just kept throwing punches, one after another. 

“Something is controlling you!” Matt tried for defense, he went for it and tried to pin Mike. Hold him so he couldn’t do anything, so he could try and talk him out of it.

But it didn’t work, he dodged, sidestepping.

Matt breathed, listening, trying to figure out what to do. 

The warehouse now was just a room filled with two heartbeats, both doing their best to keep up, lungs that tried to soak up as much air as they could. Both were tired, they had been going at it for a while now, but both of them were stubborn. 

Mike fought back and he did it with a vengeance.

A devil in the ring, that was let loose.

“Mike!” Matt tried again but he still wasn't getting through.

He backed up as Mike stood his ground waiting for him to do something. Mike, himself just stood there, fists up like a boxer waiting for the next bell, another round, he had to keep going.

Going until it was over.

This isn’t you Mikey.” Matt called out to him.

Matt didn’t want to fight him any more. 

He wasn’t going to fight anymore. 

Mike is his brother, they have been through so much together already, and they will get through this too. He just has to be the one to pull Mike out of it.

”I’m not fighting you!” Matt yelled, setting his arms to the side, shoulders relaxing, trying to show an aura of calm. 

But Mike wasn’t listening, he ran towards Matt ready for another go. Matt just let the hit come, letting Mike take him to the ground.

He fell backwards just the angle so his helmet fell off, skull hitting concrete, the pulse of it like a shock wave through his brain. 

Then it stopped. 

The heavy breathing, everything there.

It just stopped.

“Matt-“ A voice said weakly, straining trying to fight.

Matt gasped trying to fill his lungs, the wind having just been knocked out of him. 

“Matty-“ Mike cried out.

”I finally got through-“ Matt let out a deep breath trying to laugh it off. Hand going to his ribs.

“I’m- I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay...” Matt tried to reassure. 

Mike helped him up, putting one of Matt’s arms over his shoulder to help him walk and hold him up right.

“I.. I don’t” 

”It wasn’t you. I know you Mikey. That wasn’t you.” Matt tried to squeeze his shoulder in comfort

“Matt…”

“Come on let’s-” He groaned, gasping at his ribs, they were bruised, maybe worse but all he has now is hope that they weren’t ”...let’s go to Clare’s. I’m guessing you need an ice pack too.”

“Matt”

“We will figure it out later”

Mike squeezed his middle trying to hug him with one arm.

“Aww! Ribs! Ribs!.” He exclaimed.

“Right sorry.” Mike quickly loosen his hold, as he helped Matt walk out of there.


	2. "I can't take this anymore"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I can't take this anymore."
> 
> Matt talked to Mike about being Daredevil. Mike made his decision on the topic.   
> He wants to join Matt.

He breathed out, a deep breath, he was still rushing so he wasn't left behind again.

The cold from the metal ladder still lingering on his hands, can feel the rust and the dirt stick to his skin.

Then he finally got onto the roof.

He stared at his back. He could barely make out the red suit from this distance, from the shadows, can barely see the horns on top.

It was only when he turned that Mike could spot them.

But that didn’t change a thing. His feet were still steady walking towards his brother.

“Mikey.” Matt said on the wind having probably heard him from blocks off, just waiting for Mike to catch up.

“I can’t take this anymore.” Mike looked at Matt. Staring down the horns, the lens of the mask, the name daredevil flashing red in his brain like it was burning hot iron.

“I can’t take the idea that there are people out there. People you helped, People- I can help...” He swallows, mouth dry from emotion.

He had laid in his bed night after night for hours just looking up to his ceiling just thinking. It all started after Matt explained to him why he does it, why he went out and did this, risking his life.

And he finally made his decision.

And it couldn’t wait until morning.

He threw his covers off. Ran to his shoes, almost left without his keys and jacket. He wasn’t even taking in count; he had to find Matt. No, he ran all over the kitchen for that.

But he knows, knows what to do now.

“...I want to join you.” The wind blew over the roof, neither one said a word for a good solid moment.

Matt frowned.

“I’m not changing my mind.” Mike said firmly. Heart set on this decision.

“It’s dangerous.” Matt said.

It sounded like that was his only argument, not having expected Mike to be going down this path.

But you know sometimes hearts align and great minds think alike. Or in this case two self-sacrificing brothers, trying to do the same thing for once in their lives.

“Oh, like you're one to talk.” Mike bites back.

“Mikey-”

Oh, Mike wanted to, wanted to say his name back. See how he would react; how much emotion can be put behind a single name. But he didn’t dare say Matt’s name while he was in the suit.

“It wouldn’t hurt to have someone watching your back for once.”

“Yeah, as then I will have to be watching yours!”

“I can be street level only, no big stuff. It will give you time to handle all that. M-”

He tightened his jaw. “I need to do this…” Mike set his eyes, holding his ground.

“You said you couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand their cries. I can’t hear them like you, can’t hear all the sirens, smell the fear, the pain... the blood. But I can imagine it all. And to top it off, I have to imagine you- my only family left...Going out there each night.”

“And I don’t want to worry about you!” Matt roared walking closer.

“What you think I've been doing! What you think Foggy has been doing, Karen, Clare, and everyone else. We sit and we wait, we try to do work, try to sleep. As we wait until the sun rises, wait until we are sick to our stomachs. Wait until we get the next message, hope we don’t find you somewhere bleeding out. We wait until the next time we see you to know you are okay- If I’m out there with you then we will all know you aren’t alone… Let me be by your side, let me make sure you aren’t alone. If not to help you out there, then let me be there to remind you, you have other people waiting for you to come home. People who care enough to want to join you in your madness.”

“Let me add to the name Daredevil. Let me help our city.”

Mike stood there proud. Matt may be a lawyer but that doesn’t mean Mike can’t win an argument every now and again.


	3. Truth Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Matt got a dose of truth serum and asked to talk to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first warning this chapter have some more heavy topics like suggesting Matt doesn't care for his well being, so be careful or just skip. 
> 
> They should have probably spent more time on each question but I'm trying for short and I think Mike would just be like okay speed around. I need to get Matt to tell me stuff since he asked and wanted to be able to tell me stuff without lying out of habit.

Mike was rocking on his feet; he could almost see Foggy through the walls coming to answer the door. He was running on the inpatients and worry right after the call. He had rushed over.

The door in front of him was thrown open. Mike let out a deep breath and looked at Foggy. He didn’t look as panicked as Mike thought he would: After telling Mike, Matt had a little incident on patrol. 

Foggy opened his mouth, Mike pushed past him walking into Matt’s apartment, to see how bad his ‘little’ incident really was.

“Matt-” He voiced coming around the corner.

He stopped when he spotted Matt just seemingly lounging on the couch ankle elevating on the coffee table, pillow underneath.

Mike tilts his head and look back up to Foggy who had hurried after him.

“You called me over because Matt sprained his ankle?” He asked Foggy.

Calmly Foggy answered “No, aside from that-”

“I wanted you here.” Matt said, cutting Foggy off slightly. Mike faced his brother fully.

“1 am, at 1 am you wanted me here now, why?”

“Mike-” Foggy tried.

“I wanted you here, because I was scared.” Matt said effortlessly but his lips were set in a tight line.”

“You have Foggy here, why are you scared?”

“I got a dose of truth serum; I can’t lie right now.” Matt said coldly.

“I don’t know why that is a big deal, it is not like you live on lies Matt.” Mike said this, almost daring Matt to counteract him.

“I do, I tell myself a lie each morning.”

“I think you two should stop.” Foggy voices from his spot in the hallway, his feet have not moved an inch.

“I think not.” Mike said, as he scooted Matt’s foot over gently and sat down on the coffee table “What do you think Matty.”

“Keep going-” Matt added.

Foggy just rested his head in his hands.

Matt and Mike both took breath, but it was Mike who voiced it, so the whole room knew he was ready. He just waited for Matt’s tilt of the head, this wordless sign of he was listening, to go on.

“What is the lie you tell yourself Matty.” Mike said knowing he had to ask now.

“That I’m okay. That I’m not scared. That I’m the man without fear.”

“Does that mean you don’t care about what happens to you out there? Why-” Mike tried to keep going knowing he had to ask these.

Matt cut him off a bit. “I go out there for all the people who can’t-”

“Matt!” Mike said voice not raising but it was firm. 

He didn’t answer, Mike went on.

“Do you care that we all worry about you.”

“Too much.” 

Those words messed with his gut. Mike, having known the feeling now on both sides, the worries about wanting to do good but at what cost.

Mike frowned his brow “You can't lawyer you way out of this with half-truths.”

“Yes, I can.” 

Mike ran a hand through his hair. “Do you- Do you hate that I go out as Daredevil.” Mike finally said it coming out quick. 

“No-” Matt said simply. 

Mike looked back up to Matt. 

“You don’t...” 

“Your helpful”

“Is that all.”

“No.” 

“What else?” Mike could feel the words leaving before he even knew what he was saying.

“I like having you out there with me.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, you're doing what you set out for, you are helping me remember I have at least one person on my side. A little more hope I will get out of whatever mess I have gotten myself in. that’s what brothers or for right? Helping each other out of our messes.”

“Matty.”

“I can speak my mind Mikey, but I can't lie to you right now.” Matt gripped the couch and tied to stand.

Mike followed and stood.

Matt embraces him in a hug.

“You're a good brother Mikey.”

Mike hugged him back “Did it wear off finally.”

“No. You can test it.”

“No… no I think I will believe you for once-” 


	4. Impaled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day4: Matt got slightly impaled on a mission and Mike calls for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mike are out as the two Daredevils now.
> 
> I don’t know how but it become kind of silly at the end like I tried to be serious but then I was like what if Mike didn’t panic as he seen Matt with worst. So, this is just like a Wednesday night for them. And also it seem like some of these are kind of becoming a little connected on their own I think you can decide, but I might stick to that idea a bit to get thought these.

Mike rushed over to Matt. Not even minding the villain getting away

They will catch him sooner or later, have everything in order in no time. He just needs to get to Matt so they can do that.

Make sure Matt can get up and do that with him.

Mike ran to his side, slightly kneeling next to Matt.

“You- you’re alright?” Mike asked breaths in between words trying to keep up with the rush.

“How do you think I feel.” Matt groaned trying to get up, one arm pushing himself up the other going to his side.

“Oh,” Mike made a move to help him. “I don’t think you should be getting up but, ha there you go on your feet. How do you feel?”

Matt frowned hard. “I don’t know, this is the first time I've been impaled.” His other hand went to the metal looking object in his side that really shouldn’t be in his body.

“You know-”

“Don’t say it” Matt was quick to add.

“I mean kind of.” Mike went on.

“Mmmmm.” Matt sounded out. They still haven’t figured out good names to call each other in the suits yet. Well, any aside ‘thing 1’ and ‘thing 2’ which is what Clare calls them now.

“I’m doing it. I want to say, I told you so.” Mike said hands on his hips.

“How does this count, I still got hurt.” Matt still stood there, hand holding the object in place, other hand now trying to get to his burner phone.

Mike smiles cheekily “Well I’m here to call for help. one moment” He said this as he grabbed Matt's phone just as, he was getting it out of his pocket.

Matt just throws his hand up and shake it at Mike as he called.

“Hello darling.” Mike said after only one ring.

“What now.” The voice of a tired Clare said over the phone.

“Don’t you want to say hello.”

“You’re wasting my time. I will hang up.”

“Fine, so we were fighting this guy and, something, something Matt got slightly impaled.

“What! Wait what does slightly impaled mean, is it not that bad right? Right Mike-”

“Slightly as in it almost didn’t happen…”

Clare groaned into the phone “Bring him over, slowly and don’t take whatever it is out.”

“On our way. Bye-.” Mike ended the call.

Mike looked up and turned to see Matt was already a couple foot away from him. He hurried after him. Giving Matt an arm in support, something they are used to by now.

“Hey, where do you think you're going.” Mike teases. 

“To get better help.”

“I’m helping.”

“Barely.”

“Still counts as helping.”

“Yeah, tell me when that when you're the one who is impaled.”

“Can I take pass on that?”

“Don’t know, that’s up to universe and which twin they like better.” Matt said trying to breathe evenly so it didn’t hurt as much.

Mike laughed for both of them.


	5. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day5: Karen finds out Mike is going out as another Daredevil with Matt

Karen spotted him almost right away. Who is he kidding she was used to Daredevil popping up out of nowhere? Mike didn’t stand a chance especially not when she voiced his name.

“Mike-” She said lightly like it was almost a mistake. A random name on the wind.

But Mike froze, making him misstep on the roof, a few small rocks fall over onto the metal fire escapes, giving away his mount.

“I know it’s you. You can stop hiding now. Who else would it be?” Karen said out loud to him.

Well now Mike couldn’t say no. He did a leap Matt had shown him and with luck he landed on to her fire escape.

And that was the end of his plan. Karen said his name so that must mean she knows it is him. His hand went up to his mask about to take it off for her.

“Stop-” Karen quickly grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, now it was her turn to freeze it taking her a few moments to let go. 

“Right, dumb idea.” He spoke.

“yeah,”

“Can I be honest and say I don’t know what to do next.” Mike said a bit quieter now conscious of others might overhearing.

Karen gives him a little laugh. “I don’t know either.” She gave him a shrug.

“Did you figure out mmm- you know who. Or how did he tell you. Or, or do you just call out random names each night hope to catch something? 

She giggles “You got me.”

“Really?”  
“No, but he was a little more prepared, no wait he wasn’t prepared for the stuff after he told me. No scratch that too, he was also an idiot with too much confidence. He just walked in with his mask ready like it was show and tell.

Now it was Mike's turn to laugh.

  
“How did you find out? Did you know before.” Karen asked him, the last bit in an even softer and quieter voice like it was something Mike didn’t have to answer. 

“I didn’t know before.” Mike said matching her softness. “I founded him half dead on the floor.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“It’s okay, we are better now. I’m over it- mostly.”

“If you aren’t then why.” She gestures to the suit.

“I’m doing this because of that. Make sure he has at least some form of backup. Make sure he is not bleeding out somewhere. Also, more sibling bonding time.” He gives her a smile as he jumped up on to the railing. That got him another laugh.

“You two. Of course, that makes perfect sense to the both of you.”

Mike just grins at her.


	6. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day6: Mike and Karen both can't sleep and end up talking a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There all caught up now. If you see me miss a day I might just doing this again and finishing them when I have time and post a couple at once.

“Hey-” 

Mike looked over his shoulder through the office’s open doorway. And saw Karen. She was coming through the door of the gym. Did someone give her a key?

“Karen?”

“Mike”

“Why are you here” He asked.

“Matt wanted me to check on you” She stood in the doorway now. 

“At- “He looked at his watch “at 2 am”

“He said you been having problems sleeping.”

“I’m guessing you are having problems too?”

“What no- “

“Kare you are also up at 2. I know Matt, if he wanted to check on me, he would have just come down here. As we both are terrible at going to bed.”

“That obvious, aye.”

“Yeah-”

  
“Hey, do you- do want some coffee or something while you are down here. I wouldn’t make you go back if you don’t want to. You can stay.” He asks pointing to the coffee maker.

“Coffee at 2 in the morning?”

“I got decaf, also hot chocolate.”

“Some Hot chocolate then, please.” She came in farther and sat in one of the chairs waiting for the machine to warm up.

“So, the gym” She voiced as Mike put some water in the coffee maker. 

“The gym” Mike echoed with a smile going and sitting across from her when he was done. 

“Why did you choose it.”

“I think mostly the memories. We all loved coming here and Fogwell, he knew me and Matty long before we could remember. So, after dad- he said he had a spot open if I wanted it, he thought it would be good to keep me busy.”  
“That was nice of him.”  
“Yeah, he looked out for us. Me and Matty did small things here and there when we were younger and I just. Well, I just stayed here. It made me happy.”

  
“But doesn’t that hurt sometimes with the memories. You spent all your time here with your dad.”

“Yes, but I knew somewhere in my heart I think before dad died; I would have probably ended up here. And these walls inside the gym hold mostly good memories” He rubbed the armrest of the chair. Like it could show her what he was talking about. Like it held a memory that was leaking back into Mike.

“Do you do it to- do you box sometime?”

“Mostly workout, very week stuff” He jokes   
“Fogwell been saying I show try it, I know what to do I just haven’t-“ He tailed off.

“You should do it.” 

“No, no” Mike got up to get the hot chocolate.

“There's nothing stopping you.”

“Well, I go out with- “

She cut him off “Matt can cover for you, that's what he did before you joined him. You need a life aside from that too Mike. And who knows it might be good practice.”

Mike laughed handing her, her hot chocolate. 

“Fine, I will at least talk to Fogwell about it. But you have to come if I do a match.”

“Deal,” She smiled up at him before she tried to blow on the hot drink in her hand, taking a sip.

  
==

“Hey Mikey, what did I say about leaving the lights on” Fogwell grumbled a bit as he went to the office.

He stopped in the doorway, to his surprise there was an extra person there not just Mike.

He went in expecting to see only Mike passed out in the chair like some nights, but there was Karen page too.

She was passed out like Mike, head leaning to the side. But she had a jacket covering her like a small blanket. He turned and saw Mike like usual, passed out in his chair across from her, like they talked the whole night until they couldn’t.


End file.
